


Don't Trust Him.

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A Truckload Of Hurt, For Seven's Route, Hacking, I Hate V So I Wrote This, Let's See If I Can Pull Masochistic Yoosung Into This One Too, M/M, Spoilers, This Won't Replace My Yooran Fanfic, Yoosung Is Precious, Yoosung Needs To Stop Being So Cute, let's see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yoosung was bored. No girlfriend, no motivation, lots of assignments he would never finish. This was the way of things, until-A hacker appeared.A hacker with some interesting information.Who can Yoosung really trust?





	1. Yoosung's Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a break from writing my other fanfic, (new chapter out soon,) so this is a thing now.
> 
> Once again, I'm very new at writing, so all feedback is appreciated!

Unknown: Yoosung Kim? Can you read this?

Yoosung stared at his phone in disbelief. It was an ordinary day for the RFA-Yoosung had only came online to moan about an assignment that was due tomorrow, an assignment that he would never finish in time. Everything was completely normal, but now...

Yoosung☆: ???

The chatroom was going crazy. The background had changed from the nice sunset which was always displayed at this time to a mess of numbers, a constant stream of 0s and 1s. He stared blankly at the screen, unsure of what to do.

Unknown: Thank God.

Yoosung bit his lip. What the hell was going on? This 'Unknown' person...

Yoosung decided to be brave, and tried to type a somewhat menacing response.

Yoosung☆: Who the hell are you?!

Reading that back, it seemed less menacing, more pathetic and terrified.

Unknown: We don't have time for that.

Unknown: You know him, right? That V person?

Yoosung☆: Yes...

Unknown: This is his organisation, right? Where that woman used to work?

 

Yoosung☆: That woman? Unknown: The blonde.

Rika.

Whoever this person was, they knew Rika.

Unknown: Hurry, please, we don't have much time.

Yoosung☆: Yes, this is RFA. Rika used to be in charge.

Unknown: Yoosung

Unknown: Don't trust V

-Unknown has left the chatroom.-

Yoosung was shaking. What had just happened? He threw his phone to the floor, not wanting to see anything else.

This person knew Rika. They knew V. V... What did he say? Don't trust him? Why not?

_Click._

This person knew that Rika was no longer with them. Her death had been a mystery... Only V knew what happened. But what if V was lying? What if it was all a cover-up? What if... What if...

Yoosung hugged his knees to his chest, and let ugly sobs shake his body. Everything made sense now.

V was responsible for Rika's death.


	2. Rika's Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to upload this yesterday, I guess I'll post 2 chapters today ^^

_Buzz._   
_Buzzzz._   
_Buzzzzzzz_ _._

Yoosung groaned.

"Not now, mom... Five more minutes..."

_Buzzzzzzzzz._

The blonde unwillingly opened his eyes, and slowly the outline of his room came into focus. He clumsily fumbled around, trying (and failing) to locate the snooze button on his alarm clock. With a defeated sigh, he threw the alarm clock at the wall. Thankfully, it stopped buzzing, and Yoosung stared at the ceiling while his mind awoke.

It was beyond Yoosung exactly why he had gone to bed fully clothed, or why his clothes and bedsheets were decorated with stale tears. He struggled into a sitting position, and yawned.

_Ping._

Yoosung half-rolled, half-fell off his bed, and stumbled towards his flashing phone. Unlocking it, the events of last night flooded into his mind, and he froze. Would that strange 'Unknown' person be online again today? He shakily opened the RFA messenger to see...

707: Agent 707 never sleeps!

Yoosung sighed in relief, and then paused. He knew that he couldn't trust V, but... Did that mean he couldn't trust Seven? After all, Seven was the only person V would ever speak to...

707: Yoosung? You there?

707: Helloooo?

707: Earth to Yoosung, earth to Yoosung! Come in, Yoosung!

MC: Yoosung, report to your commanders!

Yoosung☆: .

-Yoosung☆ has left the chatroom.-

Oops. Yoosung had a feeling Seven would suspect that something was up... Oh well. He sighed again, and slammed his phone down onto his desk.

Time for some LOLOL...

Things had been going well-Yoosung had cleared two dungeons in the few hours he'd been playing today. He paused the game to get a drink, maybe a pack of Lais chips-and noticed his phone flashed, as if he had a notification. However, nothing appeared to tell him what he was being notified about, so he just shrugged and stood up. He was halfway towards the fridge when-

_screeeEEECH_.

What the hell was that?! Yoosung squealed and ran back into his room-Everything was normal...

His phone.

His phone had turned itself on, and the messenger was open. He stared at his phone in disbelief-The background was weird again, and the person called Unknown was back.

Unknown: Yoosung. We can talk now. We're safe for now.

Yoosung's eyes widened. He should be terrified, panicking... But instead his body was trembling with excitement.

Yoosung☆: For now?

Unknown: I can't explain much.

Yoosung☆: Explain what you can.

Unknown: I didn't know Rika or V that well,

Unknown: But I was there.

Yoosung☆: where?

Unknown: V is dangerous. He's a murderer.

Yoosung felt tears of fury stinging his eyes.

Yoosung☆: He killed her?

Unknown: I'm sorry about her death.

He bit his lip and typed furiously, letting his anger take control.

Yoosung☆: I knew we couldn't trust him! She loved him, they were so close, I should have known that I couldn't trust him!! She was my blood relative, I should have protected her!!!

Unknown: Shh, Yoosung. I'm sure it's not your fault.

Yoosung☆: ...

Yoosung☆: Why did he do it?

Unknown: I wish I knew the answer.

Unknown: From what I can tell, though, the hacker was involved.

Yoosung closed his eyes and sobbed. _Seven. Seven_ helped V kill Yoosung. _Seven_ , who Yoosung cared about so much. _Seven_ , who Yoosung always wanted to cheer up. _Seven_ , who Yoosung loved- _Loved?! Not loved, not loved!!_ Yoosung opened his eyes, his vision blurred by tears, and started typing a response.

Yoosung☆: You mean Seven?

Unknown: Yes, him.

Unknown: I'm sure that there was one more member of RFA involved, but I couldn't identify them.

Yoosung struggled to catch his breath between sobs. His head felt like it was going to explode. Traitors, more traitors, more murderers...

Unknown: Yoosung? Are you okay?

Unknown: Breathe. In and out, slowly. Count to ten in your head.

Yoosung☆: .

Unknown: It's okay. Calm down.

Yoosung☆: ..

Unknown: Please don't panic.

Yoosung☆: Thank you.

Unknown: You don't need to thank me.

Yoosung smiled weakly, although he couldn't stop the sobs that shook his body.

Yoosung☆: I do. Thank you for telling me everything. I'll repay you sometime, I promise. Don't put yourself in danger, okay?

Unknown: So cute...

Yoosung squealed and blushed.

Yoosung☆: Cute?!

Unknown: Haha, yes.

Yoosung☆: Um... I hope you don't mind me asking, but... Who exactly are you?

Unknown: I can't say too much in case the hacker manages to read this.

Unknown: I'm a male, not much older than you are, and I was there when Rika passed. I was lucky to escape with my life

Yoosung☆: ... Thank you.

Unknown: Aww, like I said, you don't need to thank me ^^ I hope that we can be friends in spite of the situation.

Friends? Well... Although Yoosung didn't know this person well, they seemed nice.

Yoosung☆: I'd like that.

Unknown: Maybe one day we could be more than just friends.

Yoosung☆: Huh?! What do you mean?!

Unknown: Cutie...

Yoosung☆: I'm blushing.

Yoosung☆: But, aren't we getting off topic?

Unknown: Ah, right.

Yoosung☆: Why did you message me?

Unknown: Well... If you don't mind, I have a job for you.

Yoosung☆: A job?

Unknown: I know I have no right to ask anything of you, but I want to do this for Rika.

Unknown: Talk to the hacker more, and try to get closer to him. Make sure that he trusts you entirely. I'll do the rest.  
  
Wow. Yoosung, an undercover agent? He felt like he was in a movie.

Yoosung☆: Are you sure you want me to do it? I'm not an expert at that kind of stuff...

Unknown: With your cute charms, it'll be hard for him to not get close to you.

Yoosung blushed heavily. Was he really that cute? Cute enough to win over Seven, who was so alien and hyper?

Yoosung☆: Really?

Unknown: Really.

Unknown: I have to go.

Unknown: Be

Unknown: careful

-Unknown has left the chatroom.-

Yoosung smiled weakly and opened LOLOL back up. He was greeted by the respawn screen, with an annoyingly cheerful message reading 'You died! Try harder next time!' He sighed and turned his computer off.

V, Seven and another member of the RFA. Yoosung was filled with determination, to find out who was involved, and why Rika was dead.

"They'll pay..." he muttered. "They'll all pay."

He reached his bed just before he broke down again.

_Rika..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agent Yoosung.


	3. Yoosung's Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung is sadd ;,(
> 
> Okay I just completely ruined any seriousness in this chapter didn't I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because trusting dodgy hacker men sounds like something Yoosung would do.

Unknown: Morning, Yoosung~!

A few days had passed. Yoosung had tried his best to get closer to Seven without him suspecting anything-so far it seemed to be working. Meanwhile, he was getting closer to this 'Unknown' person. He seemed nice.

Yoosung☆: Morning!

Unknown: How is my cutie today?

Yoosung☆: I blush every time you call me that...

Unknown: Ah, I want to see this!

Unknown: Can I get a selfie?

Yoosung frowned slightly. In a normal situation, he knew better than to send pictures of himself to strangers. However...

Unknown wasn't really a stranger. In the few days Yoosung had known him, they'd gotten pretty close. Besides, he knew about Rika, and how she'd died.

Yoosung☆: Sure^^

Yoosung☆: {Photo}

Unknown: Oh my god

Unknown: Yoosung, I think you may be the cutest thing on earth.

Yoosung☆: Me? Really?!

Unknown: Really.

Unknown: Anyway, how are things going with Seven?

Yoosung bit his lip. He still could barely believe that Seven was a murderer... But he was always keeping secrets with V, and what else could it be that he was hiding?

Yoosung☆: Good!

Yoosung☆: At least, I think so...

Yoosung☆: He's kind of weird.

Unknown: As long as you try your best, everything will be good.

Yoosung☆: You think so?

Unknown: Of course I do ^^

Unknown: You're smarter than you think.

Yoosung's heart fluttered. How did he know exactly what to say? This man made him feel wanted, useful. Often, Yoosung was able to escape the reality of the situation.

Unknown: Oh$)-&

Unknown: $-/)cha)/)/tro-&)-$/m/$:

Unknown: 2)/)la)-)/g$&2&-gin$-g-

Unknown: $-$2$&so-383rr$2!/y

-Unknown has left the chatroom.-

Yoosung's good mood came crashing down.

Whenever Unknown left, Yoosung was jolted back to the misery and desperation of the situation, and was left alone with his thoughts. Everything had become darker since he first spoke with Unknown, and simple things such as getting out of bed became harder, not because of physical reasons but because he lacked the motivation to go on.

Dismissing his thoughts, he opened the text feature of the messenger and began to type to Seven.

Yoosung☆: Seven,

Yoosung☆: Can we talk?

707: What about?

Yoosung☆: Rika

Yoosung☆: I don't want to go on anymore

Yoosung felt bad lying about something like this-he told himself that he wasn't strictly lying. He did want to talk about Rika, and he had lost a lot of his old motivation, even if it had been replaced by the hope of discovering the truth.

707: Yoosung? You okay?

Yoosung☆: .

707: ...

707: Come round my place.

Come round his place?!

This would help with the plan, Yoosung knew that, but... Lying to Seven's face...

Could he really do it?

Yoosung felt the strange feelings fill him up again-he wanted to be with Seven, stay with him, be his-and he struggled to push them down. _Seven's a murderer,_ he told himself. _Besides, he's a guy. He won't feel the same way._

The blonde took a deep breath, and shakily typed out the response.

Yoosung☆: k

Yoosung☆: but I can't dryive

A test. If Seven made fun of his typo, they were still as distant as ever. However, if he didn't...

707: I'll come get you.

707: Wait right there.

Yoosung gulped and switched off his phone. It wasn't often that Seven allowed him to visit-surely this meant progress, right? Soon, he would know exactly what happened to Rika-he was prepared to do anything to get that information.

_Even betray Seven?_   
_Seven, the one person who might genuinely care about him?_

When Seven finally came to collect him, Yoosung's tears weren't fake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't send selfies to strangers, kids.


	4. Seven's House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't get a chapter in yesterday, but anyway, here's some fine Seven x Yoosung trash.

"Just sit right there, Yoosung. You can go home soon."

When Yoosung had been invited round, he wasn't aware that he'd be stuck there days.

It felt he had been stuck there for an eternity. He was Seven's prisoner, and he was treated as such. He wasn't allowed out of his sight, but at the same time Seven didn't want to see him... He'd already had several breakdowns because of the harsh words the redhead had spoken to him.

Something was wrong, and Yoosung knew it.

At first, he actually kind of enjoyed staying with Seven. The man's presence comforted him, slightly, and made him feel extremely happy. He wished he could see him more... _No, he didn't!_ This guy was a murderer! He was a guy! These thoughts shouldn't exist! _Bad Yoosung, bad, bad!_

Now, though, he was in a hellish situation. He'd eaten so many Honey Buddha Chips that they started to taste sickly, played so many hours of LOLOL that it had become boring. If Yoosung could do what he wanted, he would have gone for a walk, tried to clear his head-but he was shut up here thanks to Seven, aka one of the three men who killed Rika.

Men? Well, Yoosung wasn't so sure. Unknown had said that there were three members involved; V, Seven, and somebody else. However, they had no idea whom that 'somebody else' was. Unknown said he was working on it, but Yoosung still wanted to find out for himself-every time he spoke to one of them in a chatroom his doubt grew and grew, tearing him apart at the seams. It would only be so long until he was torn beyond repair.

Sighing, Yoosung kicked off the ground and swung backwards on his chair. Unknown hadn't messaged him in hours, and he couldn't trust the RFA, so he was stuck here alone... It was so boring. Even the threat of being in a murderer's house didn't make this interesting. Maybe he could try and get Seven to talk to him again, because for whatever reason the redhead just kept pushing him away-

 _Crash_.

"Yoosung?!"

Yoosung was seeing stars. He groaned and struggled to lift up his head-it hurt. Everything hurt. Waves of nausea crawled through him, and he could barely make out the red hair that brushed his nose as he was lifted up.

"Yoosung? Can you hear me?"

The only noise Yoosung managed to make was a quiet groan, but luckily Seven decided not to make fun of him and ignore it.

"Please, Yoosung, please be okay..."

"... Sev..."

"Thank God." Seven laughed nervously, and gently laid Yoosung down on the sofa. Looking up at the redhead, nobody could deny he was attractive... _No!!_ Yoosung blushed heavily. He couldn't have these thoughts towards guys, much less a murderer!

"Yoosung? Aww, you're cute... Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"... N-No..."

_Idiot._

_Yoosung was the biggest idiot in the world._

_Why didn't he just say yes?!_

"Hey, be more careful, okay? I was so worried..." Seven bit his lip. Yoosung frowned and watched as his expression changed, from worry to something he couldn't quite make out.

"You idiot..." Yoosung flinched at Seven's words. "Don't you know better? Stop acting like a child!"

The blonde felt tears stinging his eyes as Seven turned to walk away.

"Seven..."

Before he knew what he was doing, Yoosung had grabbed hold of the hacker's jacket. _Stop_ , he told himself, _he killed Rika!_

"What do you want now?!"

"I... I..."

Seven's face twisted in disgust. Yoosung needed to say something soon, or he'd be alone again.

"Please don't leave me!!"

_Pathetic. That sounded pathetic._

"What?!"

"I-I-I don't wanna be alone in here, p-please! It's boring, I'm tired, a-and I feel sick, I just wanna go home!!" By the end of the word 'home', Yoosung had burst into tears. Seven winced, and sighed.

"Yoosung..."

"I-If I'm just gonna be stuck here, I-I might as well just go die-"

So quickly Yoosung barely noticed, Seven clamped his hand around the blonde's mouth.

"Don't... Don't say that."

The redhead sat down next to Yoosung, who was still sobbing hysterically.

"Shh... Shh. Don't cry, don't cry, I'm here." Seven wrapped his arms around the boy, and lifted him up onto his lap. Yoosung could feel the hacker's legs bouncing him up and down, in a comforting rhythm.

"Don't cry, baby. It's okay."

"Sev-Seven..."

"... I know. But I have to do work, Yoosung... I'll just be in the room next door, I won't be too far..."

"B-But you might as well be on the other side of the Earth!!"

Yoosung watched Seven lower his eyes, and then slowly take of his jacket. With an obviously forced smile, he gently dressed the blonde in it.

"Y-Your jacket?"

"See? I'm not on the other side of the earth, because that jacket's like a part of me, and it's with you."

Yoosung didn't even feel the slightest bit of regret for hugging Seven, or for slowly muttering nonsense about how he loved him. In this one moment, everything was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung wearing Seven's jacket is the cutest thing in this world


	5. Yoosung's Photos

"... Ngh..."

Yoosung struggled to open his eyes. The bright reds and yellows of the room blinded his eyes, and he moaned and shut them again.

_Ping._   
_Ping._   
_Ping._

Groaning, Yoosung opened his eyes again and blindly fumbled around for the source of the noise. His phone. Sighing, he switched it on and stared in disbelief at all of the notifications. He wasn't asleep for that long, was he?

"Yoosung, how's it going?"

"Yoosung, you okay?"

"Yoosung, Yoosung, Yoosung?"

"Yoosung, cutie? Hello?! Are you okay?!"

"Yoosung, answer me!!"

The blonde felt pangs of guilt reading through the messages Unknown had sent to him. He yawned and sleepily sent a response;

Yoosung☆: im okay

Yoosung☆: was just asleep

Unknown: Asleep?! Remember, Yoosung, you're in a murderer's house! You can't sleep!!

Yoosung sighed and rubbed at his eyes. He reluctantly sat up, hugging his knees to his chest.

Yoosung☆: I know...

Unknown: Don't forget the plan.

Yoosung☆: Right~! Agent Yoosung is ready~!

Unknown: Cute...

Unknown: I want a photo.

Yoosung☆: Um, are you sure? I just woke up, my hair's a mess...

Unknown: IwantaphotoIwantaphoto

Unknown: Send me one!!

Yoosung☆: Um, okay then!

Smiling weakly, he took a selfie. He closed his eyes while sending it, not wanting to look at himself. He looked gross, even without bed hair...

Yoosung☆: {Photo}

Unknown: Good ^^

Unknown: Ah, but have you been crying?

Yoosung☆: Um, last night...

_Last night._

Yoosung could have kicked himself at how stupid he had been. He'd had a complete meltdown-he even said he loved Seven, multiple times. Did he mean it? It scared the blonde to admit that he didn't know.

Unknown: Don't cry.

Unknown: I'm here for you, okay?

Unknown: You trust me, no?

Yoosung☆: Of course I do!

Unknown: Good boy.

 _Good boy?_ Yoosung blushed slightly at the praise.  
  
Yoosung☆: Um,

Yoosung☆: Unknown?

Unknown: Yes?

Yoosung☆: Do you, um,

Yoosung☆: Like me?

Unknown: Of course I do.

Unknown: I want you to be mine.

Yoosung felt his entire face turn red. Unknown wanted him to... be his? What did he mean?!

Yoosung☆: What?!

Unknown: You're so cute...

Unknown: I want you, Yoosung. Will you be mine?

Squealing, the blonde almost dropped his phone in shock. He wanted him? As in... his boyfriend? Or... was it something else? Yoosung was new to all this...

Yoosung☆: Um...

Yoosung☆: What do you mean?

Unknown: So innocent~

Unknown: More photos? Please? I want more.

Yoosung☆: Um... But...

Yoosung lowered his eyes. He was sick of seeing himself. He hated himself, because he hadn't been able to save Rika, and because he had 'shared a moment' with one of her murderers.

Unknown: More photos!

Unknown: Not good. You have to be obedient if you want to be mine.

Yoosung☆: I'm sorry...

Yoosung☆: {Photo}

Unknown: Hmm...

Unknown: No.

Unknown: Take off that jacket and your shirt.

Yoosung was blushing again. Take off his shirt? He wasn't so sure... But then again, it was what Unknown wanted. He shook off his doubt and took the photo.

Yoosung☆: {Photo}

Unknown: Ahh, good.

Unknown: I have to go now,

Unknown: Bye~

Yoosung was halfway through typing a response, when his screen flashed with-

-Unknown has left the chatroom.-

"Yoosung?"

_Crap, crap!!_

Seven was coming, and Yoosung didn't have his shirt or the jacket on!! Panicking, he abandoned the shirt and pulled on Seven's jacket, not even having time to zip it up before-

"Ah, you're awake."

His voice was neither cold nor warm. It lacked both energy and emotion, and Yoosung couldn't help but be surprised by it. Not that it was something he was new to-Seven was surprisingly pessimistic in person. Had it been under different circumstances, Yoosung would have desperately liked to get closer to him.

Nevermind.

"Gah, Sev-I-Um-Seven..."

Seven's eyes widened at the sight of Yoosung's chest.

"Oh."

The redhead's eyes seemed to flicker with something Yoosung couldn't quite catch-was it admiration? Interest? Desire?

 _Don't be silly,_ Yoosung told himself, _Seven wasn't like that._

"Um... I-I'll get dressed-"

"Don't." Seven's voice was flat, although his eyes didn't change. "I like it."

Yoosung felt himself blushing intensely yet again, and searched for a pillow to bury his face in. However, it was too late...

Seven reached out and hugged Yoosung tightly. The hacker's cold hand against the student's burning chest felt strange-intriguing, exciting. Yoosung wanted more- _no, no, no!! Stop with these thoughts!!_

Yoosung wanted to be able to like Seven, he knew that. But he couldn't. So, while he returned the hug, he began to mutter quietly, to remind himself that there was no way he could end up with Seven.

_"I belong to Unknown, not Seven. I belong to Unknown, not Seven. I belong to Unknown."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I needed this chapter to just build up a few things ^^ the fun starts soon.


	6. Yoosung's Clothes (Specifically, Lack Of Them.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have literally had no time to write this because I'm stuck doing New Year's Things, so, um...
> 
> Happy New Year!
> 
> Let's celebrate with a not-so-happy chapter!

"Hey, Yoosung, can you come here a minute?"

Yoosung looked up at Seven from his phone. For the past few days the blonde had passed time by playing a few silly mobile games (mainly Sheep Simulator, Supreme Marco Run and Poke A One GO, though he wasn't really going anywhere). He'd almost forgotten that Seven was here.

Well, that was a complete lie.

Yoosung tried to deny the fact that he wanted to see Seven more, he wanted to talk, or hug, or... _No. No, no, no._

"Um, kay!" With a stretch, Yoosung stood up and ran towards Seven. The redhead was smiling warmly, something Yoosung wasn't used to.

"Um, what do you want me to do?"

Yoosung assumed that Seven was going to make him do something, because, well, why else would he be wanted?

"Nothing. Just... Just stand there a few secs."

Seven then frowned and started typing rapidly on the keyboard of one of several computers. The rhythm was oddly soothing, and Yoosung's eyelids drooped slightly. He yawned, and Seven looked up.

"Tired?"

"Nhh... Um, a bit..."

Seven smiled again, and mouthed the word 'Cute'.

"Anyway, um, why did you want me?"

"Right..." Seven's smile dropped. "Have you been on the messenger recently?"

Yoosung nodded. Where was this going?

"Well... From what I've checked, there have been attempts to hack in."

_Oh god._

Seven knew. Seven knew! Of course he knew. Yoosung was screwed, Seven would kill him for knowing too much...

"However... I haven't heard anything from them. They've left almost no traces behind."

He didn't know...?

"Have you heard anything from them, Yoosung?"

He didn't know.

"N-No... If I did I would have told you. You trust me, right?"

Yoosung hoped he was a convincing liar.

"Of course I do. Thanks, Yoosung."

Apparently he was.

Unfortunately, if there was a Hell, Yoosung was headed there.

"Um... Seven, do you know who this hacker is?"

Maybe, just maybe, Yoosung could find out more about 'Unknown'. He understood why Unknown could never send photos of himself or details about who he was, and he was desperate to see a photo. After all, the blonde had sent enough photos of himself...

"Not a clue... He uses my methods. It's worrying."

Yoosung couldn't help but look disappointed, and Seven picked up on it.

"Oh, but, I'll catch him! Don't worry, God Seven-Oh-Seven, Defender Of Justice, is here to protect the damsel in distress!" With an exaggerated bow, he outstretched a hand to Yoosung. "How are you, my princess?"

"I-I'm not a princess!"

Seven looked up, his eyes sparkling. "Not even for me?"

Could he be? This was part of the plan, right? Get closer to Seven? Would this work?

"... If it's you, just for today."

The hacker's smile stretched wider, and scooped Yoosung up, bridal style.

"To the bed!"

"Wait, what?!"

\-----------------------------------

Yoosung stretched and opened his eyes. What happened last night? He was in... A bed? With... Seven?!

_Crap._

A squeal escaped from Yoosung's mouth, and he struggled to his feet. Did he just sleep with Seven, or did he... Sleep with him? What did he do? Groaning, he took a step towards the door-and realised he was naked.

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap._

That wasn't a good sign.

Flustered, Yoosung spotted a bright light flash from under a pair of underwear-he shuddered and picked them up, praying to whoever and whatever that these belonged to him, not Seven. And-bingo-there was his phone. Smiling weakly, he opened it and was greeted by hundreds of messages from Unknown.

_Oops._

Yoosung☆: Sorry, I was asleep ^^;

Unknown: Thank God. I was worried.

Unknown: Tell me next time.

Unknown had definitely changed a little, but Yoosung liked it. He loved how he had taken control, because the student had messed up so many times... It was better to let somebody else take charge, he thought, than to stumble around on his own and make mistakes.

Yoosung☆: Right! ^^

Unknown: How's it going?

Yoosung☆: Good, um, I think!

Unknown: Good boy.

Yoosung☆: Um, but, he mentioned that a hacker came in.

Unknown: What?

Unknown: Shit...

Unknown: Does he have any idea who I am?

Yoosung☆: Don't think so.

Yoosung☆: It's fine, really ^^

Unknown: No, it's not.

Unknown: ...

Unknown: You didn't tell him, did you?

Yoosung almost dropped his phone.

Yoosung☆: Of course I didn't! Why would I?

Unknown: Because you're scared?

Unknown: Because you don't trust me?

Yoosung☆: I trust you, of course I do!

Unknown: I need proof.

Unknown: I want a photo.

Unknown: Of everything.

Yoosung's face flushed a bright red. Of... _Everything?!_

Yoosung☆: Um... Does that mean...

Unknown: Yoosung, dammit, send me a nude photo!!

 _Oh god_.

Yoosung☆: But...

Unknown: If you don't, I'll leave this chatroom and never come back.

Yoosung☆: Please, don't!

Unknown: Send me the photo.

Unknown: I need to know that you trust me, that you're not on his side.

Yoosung☆: ...

Shaking, Yoosung reluctantly opened his camera. He barely wanted to look... Could he really do this? He had never met Unknown in real life... But Unknown knew him. There was no way this man could be a bad person.

_Snap._

It was done. No going back now.

Unknown: Good boy.

Unknown: Hey, you look good.

Yoosung couldn't bring himself to reply. What had just happened? He was naked, in a hacker's bedroom, sending nudes to another hacker. He just wanted to go home, but he was stuck here, trapped.

 _Clunk_.

As his phone fell to the floor, Yoosung did too. He broke down into ugly, shaking sobs, and let himself drown in sorrow and self loathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What not to do when talking to strangers and hackers.
> 
> Yoosung is too innocent.
> 
> (Oh and well done to people who got my references to apps 'Poke A One GO' is my life)


	7. Yoosung's 'Area'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name has very little to do with the chapter, but this is just filler. Next chapter will be more interesting ^^;

"Ngh... Yoosung...?"

Yoosung didn't even bother looking up. He didn't want Seven to see him like this-weak, vulnerable, pathetic. He'd been crying on the floor like this for hours. He couldn't do anything right... Maybe that was why Rika was gone. He wasn't strong enough to protect her, and too dumb to realise what was going on...

Everything, all of it, was Yoosung's fault.

"... Yoosung? Are you okay?"

 _No,_ Yoosung thought. _Rika is dead because of me._

"... Yoosung, I'm worried."

_Why would he be? I'm worthless to him, like Rika was._

"Yoosung?!"

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

"Yoosung, I'm getting up."

Yoosung could hear Seven stretch, and stumble towards him.

"Seven..."

"Yoosung... Why are you crying?"

"R-Rika... Rika is gone, a-and it's all my fault!!"

Seven pulled the blonde into a tight hug.

"No, it's not. Yoosung, there was nothing you could-"

"N-No! Don't talk to me about this! I don't want to talk about Rika with-with _you!!_ "

"Yoosung..."

"N-No." Yoosung was crying even louder now. "I want t-to see her again. I-I have to see her again!!"

"Yoosung, you can't. I'm sorry."

The student wailed, and with both his fists started to punch Seven weakly. "Get off... Go away... L-Leave me alone..."

"Shh... Yoosung, shh. It's okay, baby... It's okay, it's okay, it's okay..."

"N-No, it's not. It'll never be okay."

"It will be. I promise. I... I, um... I..."

Yoosung looked up at Seven's face. Although it was blurred by tears, he could clearly see just how upset the redhead looked. Why? It's not like he cared about Yoosung... Right?

"S-Seven..."

"Yoosung."

"Seven."

Everything was a blur, and then their lips touched. The few first awkward seconds passed quickly, and Seven gently bit Yoosung's lip, asking for entry. The student opened his mouth willingly. The battle for dominance was short-lived, with Seven obviously coming out victorious. He leant backwards, pulling Yoosung down on top of him. Their lips only parted to take in short breaths.

"Seven..."

Seven smirked and looked Yoosung up and down. They were both suddenly aware of their lack of clothes, and the blonde squealed.

"D-D-Don't look at it!"

Yoosung shot up and ran towards the door. He had no idea where his clothes were, apart from the underpants he had spotted earlier, but-

_Thump._

Seven's hand was curled around Yoosung's ankle. He pulled him to the ground? Why?

"Just have this moment... Worry later..."

The student squealed again and struggled to come up with an excuse. What did Seven want him for, anyway? Just because they had kissed didn't mean Yoosung was ready to do, well, _that_!

"Gotta go-go get clothes-I-I'll be right back-"

Kicking the redhead's hand, Yoosung stood up again and ran out of the door. Safe at last...

"What the hell is going on?!"

Or not.

Staring at him was a person he'd never seen before. Even though Yoosung had never met them, they looked scary. _Really_ scary. His first thought was to say 'Please don't kill me,' but instead he tried to act calm and cool.

"U-Um, hello, uh... Sir or Miss? Or Mrs or Ms or um-"

His voice failed him as he was given a death stare so terrifying it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

So much for being 'calm and cool'.

"Ah, Yoosung, meet Mary Vanderwood." How had Seven managed to get dressed so quickly? Either way, thank god (if there was one) he was here.

"Ah, so, um, that's Miss then?" Yoosung hoped she wasn't married.

"No."

"Ah, Yoosung, not quite." Seven's eyes held a mischievous glint like they so often did.

"Um, so are you a Mrs, then?"

"No."

"Try again, Yoosung."

"Um... He?!"

"Zero Seven, if you don't stop this kid I'll get out my taser."

"Right." Seven looked at Yoosung and smiled. "They're non-binary. They go by they and them. Does that make sense?" Yoosung couldn't help but feel stupid for not realising.

"Oh, um, yeah! Sorry Mary-"

"Call me that and I'll kill you."

Yoosung held back a scream and hid behind Seven.

"What's with him, then? Why's he naked?"

"Oh, y'know." Seven smirked. "We've just been having some fun-"

"N-No we haven't!" The blonde wasn't liking this conversation.

"Aww, Yoosung, you don't have to deny it... Your clothes are in my room, baby. Scattered all over the floor. You really put on a show last night."

"Um-Uh-Okay! S-Sorry Mary-I mean, um, sorry... _You!_ "

"I only saw your penis, it's not a big deal."

"See, Yoosung~? Hey, I think they might approve of it, actually. I certainly do~!"

Flustered, Yoosung clumsily ran back into Seven's room and flopped down on the bed. He'd never been so embarrassed in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Yoosung isn't transphobic. He's just flustered by the fact that Vanderwood is there, and that he is naked. Please don't take offence ^^;)
> 
> Yoosung being scared of Vanderwood was an idea I had at like 2 in the morning and I love it because he would totally be terrified of them.


	8. Unknown's Change

Unknown: Yoosung?

Yoosung groaned and picked up his phone, now fully clothed. How could he have so many messages from him already?

Yoosung☆: Sorry

Yoosung☆: I'm fine ^^;;

Unknown: Thank god. I was worried.

Unknown: I have news.

Yoosung☆: You do?

Unknown: If everything goes to plan, we'll be able to find out everything tonight.

Unknown: I'll be able to take Seven.

Yoosung's eyes filled with tears. He'd really be able to know what happened to Rika? He would do anything to find out-he'd even torture Seven himself.

_... Would he?_

Why was he feeling so guilty? Seven was a murderer, but... Yoosung simply couldn't hate him. What would Unknown do to him? He'd have to torture him to get the information, right? That was only fair, what he'd done to Rika was worse! But, Seven... Seven... Yoosung didn't want him to be hurt. He deserved it... But he couldn't be. He just couldn't.

Unknown: Yoosung, are you at his house? If you are, we can begin.

Maybe, just maybe...

Yoosung needed time. That was all. A few more hours. That's it.

Yoosung☆: No, he sent me home.

A few hours. He could pretend that he was on his way to Seven's house, try to sort out his emotions. Yes, that would be the best thing to do.

Unknown: Are you sure?

Yoosung☆: Yeah.

Unknown: Really?

Why was he so suspicious? There was no way he could know he was lying!

Yoosung: Really!

Unknown: I see with my own eyes,

Unknown: You are at his house.

Unknown: Are you going to continue lying?

_What?!_

Yoosung☆: You... You can see me?!

Unknown: ...

Unknown: Haha.

Unknown: You're so naive.

Unknown: A stranger shows up in your private chatroom and you don't get the least bit suspicious?

Oh god.

Yoosung☆: ...

Unknown: It was fun while it lasted. Did you really believe the things I said to you?

Tears stung Yoosung's eyes. It was all a lie? Why... Why was he dumb enough to believe him?!

Yoosung☆: What's going on?!

Yoosung☆: I'm telling Seven!

Unknown: I wouldn't, if I were you.

Yoosung☆: Why not?!

Unknown: Haha... I can make your life hell.

Unknown: The photo you sent me.

Yoosung's eyes widened. The photo! Why was he dumb enough to take it? Idiot, idiot, idiot!!

Unknown: Wonder how the people at your collage would react to seeing your naked body all around Fakebook.

Yoosung☆: No...

Unknown: Oh, but what if your secret slips?

Yoosung☆: Secret?!

Unknown: Ah, yes. I wonder, would your friends still care about you if they found out you were gay?

_What?!_

Yoosung wasn't gay. Sure, he had kissed Seven, but... That was different! It was just a kiss! Nothing else! If his friends thought he was gay, it would be hell! He'd have to move collage!

Unknown: Are you in denial?

Unknown: Bad boy.

Unknown: Seeing as though I'm so nice, I'll make you a deal.

Unknown: Do exactly as I say, and I'll keep your secret safe.

Oh god.

Yoosung desperately needed Unknown to keep quiet. Even so...

Unknown: Afterwards, you can go see Rika.

Good idea.

If Yoosung was obedient, and he couldn't take the consequences, he could just kill himself. It would be as easy as that. He would finally be able to see Rika again...

Besides, it wasn't like Seven liked him back, anyway.

Screw Seven. Screw V. Screw them all.

Yoosung☆: What do you want me to do?

Unknown: Good boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was kind of short ^^; Didn't want to overdo it.
> 
> Oo drama.


	9. Unknown's Eyes

Yoosung☆: That's it?

Unknown: Mess up and you know what'll happen.

Yoosung☆: I won't.

-Yoosung☆ has left the chatroom.-

Yoosung bit his lip. It wouldn't be that hard, right? _Just don't think about it._ Don't think about Seven. It's not like he had to do anything difficult anyway.

It would be easy enough to just pretend that it was a game. _Yes, that was it. This is just a game. Seven's the antagonist. It's as easy as that._

Even the bitter taste of blood on his lips couldn't drag Yoosung away from his thoughts.

 _Ping_.

An alert, from somebody in the chatroom. Yoosung just looked away. Better to just avoid them, keep away from all of them. He was a terrible person... No wonder MC had shot him down.

_MC..._

MC was strange. She would flirt with ZEN, be playful with Seven, act seriously when around Jaehee and Jumin... She seemed like a different person every time she talked to somebody different. Why? She'd been 'nice' to Yoosung, cheered him on when he was playing games, comforted him and tried to draw out his emotions, but she'd made fun of him when around everyone else... She probably just saw him as a little kid. _Just like how everybody else does._

"Leave him alone. He's just a kid."

What a coincidence.

Seven's voice could be heard clearly from the other side of the door, along with the person Seven called Mary.

"Doesn't matter. You know the rules."

"But... Look, he won't cause any trouble, okay? I've been keeping him away from me. I was worried about him today, that's all."

"Worried or not, you're not allowed friends. Get rid of him, or I'll deal with him myself."

Yoosung decided he most definitely did not like this person.

Whatever. All Yoosung had to do was wait for them to move away from the door so he could sneak out. After that, it would be easy enough. Sighing, he opened a game on his phone-a small online RPG app, good but nowhere near as good as LOLOL. He had a feeling he would be here a while.

\-----------------------------------

_Finally._

It had been hours, but finally their voices seemed distant enough so that Yoosung could make his move. He quickly opened the chatroom and sent a message to Unknown;

'Ready.'

Stretching, he stood up and tiptoed towards the door. _Don't mess this up. Ha. You mess everything up._ He placed his hand on the doorknob, and that's when he spotted Seven's jacket.

It was comfy, and it smelt nice. It wouldn't be bad to take it, right? Something to remember Seven by.

Smiling weakly, Yoosung slipped on the jacket and crept out the door.

_Quiet._

_I have to be quiet._

Seven's voice was getting quieter and quieter, and Yoosung was almost at the exit. Biting his lip yet again, he pressed the button of the elevator. _Strange_ , he thought, _that somebody would want to live underground like this._

 _Ping_.

The elevator was cold, and admittedly scary. It was like a huge, unreliable metal monster-if Yoosung moved, it could swallow him whole. Not liking the thought, he shuddered and waited for it to take him to the surface.

_Ping._

Now it was just the security gate to get past. If what Unknown said was true... Without any effort whatsoever, he managed to get the gate open. So this Unknown person really was talented... Talented enough to hack Seven's security system, anyway.

It was slightly scary.

Yoosung peeked out of the door. Was there anybody there? He couldn't see anybody... He stepped out and looked around.

"Hello?"

Strange. What was even stranger was that Yoosung could swear he just felt something cold press against his forehead...

"Hello."

_Okay, maybe it wasn't so strange after all._

The man stood to the side of him was, in every sense, terrifying. He wasn't particularly tall, but still taller than Yoosung. His face was partially covered by a black mask, and he was dressed in clothes that wouldn't have seemed out of place in LOLOL. His hair was white, with pink ends, and his eyes... His eyes were the strangest shade of mint green. Yoosung felt himself being drawn in by them, and he stared into the green pools, feeling slightly dizzy...

"Scream."

"Huh?!"

The man's voice was strange, too. It seemed distorted, and inhuman...

"I said, scream."

"Wh-Wh-What? Why?"

"So that he can hear you."

Yoosung felt slightly ashamed that he hadn't thought of that. Obediently, he let out a long, wailing scream, and he felt the gun pointed at his head lift slightly.

"Good. You've been very helpful, Yoosung. Saviour is exited to welcome you into paradise."

_Saviour...? Paradise...?_

"Now, though, it's time for you to sleep."

Yoosung squealed in pain as a sharp object piled into his neck. His vision blurred and doubled, and his entire body was made heavy by a longing to sleep.

The last thing he saw was those hypnotic mint eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because we need to appreciate Unknown's eyes.


	10. Yoosung's Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait ; ; I've been busy with school and art, rip.

"Sev... Seven..."

"Good morning."

Yoosung blinked and turned besides him to see Seven. He was... lying next to him? What? How?

"You have a bad dream, baby?"

Yoosung nodded, his throat dry.

"Aww, it's okay... I'm here."

\-----------------------------------

The sound of metal scraping against metal awoke Yoosung. He struggled to open his eyes, but, for whatever reason, everything was black. Don't panic, he told himself. It's all gonna be okay.

"You dreamed about... him."

Panic level: 10%.

Yoosung bit his lip, and tried to respond. His voice came out in embarrassing moans and squeaks, so he shut his mouth and tried to focus on the man's voice.

"You talk in your sleep. Did you know that?"

Panic level: 30%.

What had Yoosung said? He could barely even remember what happened in his dream, just the warm, fuzzy feeling of knowing that Seven was there...

"It was bad. You still have feelings for him. Bad Yoosung."

Feelings... for him? For Seven? Did he? Yoosung frowned. Sure, Seven was his friend, but... There weren't those kinds of feelings, right? They were both guys, just friends, right?

Was it okay to have those kinds of feelings towards other guys?

Panic level: 50%.

"Haha... You need to be punished. Let's see... You said his name 6 times, so how about I punish you 6 times?"

Panic level: 80%.

Punish? What did he mean? He was just gonna tell Yoosung off, right? He couldn't help it if he talked in his sleep! Besides, he didn't choose to dream about Seven!

"Hmm... He'll be here soon. How about I do it in front of him? Haha... Yes, yes. That would be fun."

Panic level: Off the scale.

Seven was coming here? No! That man would kill him! Yoosung struggled to move his hands, but they wouldn't obey. His legs were the same. It felt like something was digging into them, so they were probably bound by rope... He struggled to remove the cloth that blinded him, first with his shoulder, then by shaking his head, and finally by attempting to pull it off with his tongue.

"Haha... How cute. You can't get it off."

Refusing to give up, Yoosung stretched his tongue upwards-and it was met by something wet and squishy. He wasn't sure what it was, but it tasted like headache pills and tobacco. Shuddering, he pulled his tongue away, and realised what it was.

"You taste nice, Yoosung."

Shuddering again, Yoosung struggled to speak.

"St-Stop..."

"Stop?" Unknown's voice was annoyingly happy and upbeat, a total contrast to the situation. "But this is too fun!"

"Fun?! Y-You call this fun?!" Yoosung was aware of how painfully weak his voice sounded, but even so he raised it into a yell. "L-Let me go!! I just wanna go home!!"

"Home? Haha... This is your new home, Yoosung. Welcome to Magenta."

Magenta...?

"Our saviour is very excited to meet you. She'll be sad to see you hurt... Ah, but it'll all be worth it. The saviour will understand that."

A wave of dread pulsed through Yoosung. "S-Saviour? Who...?"

"You'll find out soon enough. From what I've heard, she's very fond of you..." Yoosung felt a hand trace the side of his face, an action that would have been considered loving if it wasn't for the situation. "You're very lucky... I would give anything to have her love." Suddenly, the hand tugged sharply on something around the student's neck, and he yelped in pain.

"Did that hurt?" The voice sounded mocking, jovial.

"Y-Yes..."

"Aww... Are you sad?"

"Yes..."

"Why?"

Why?

_Was this a joke?_

Of course he was sad! He was trapped somewhere, a prisoner of some crazy man talking about 'paradise' and 'magenta' and 'saviour', and he was probably gonna be hurt, maybe even killed, and all this was happening to lure the person that he loved!

...

 _Oh_.

How had he been so stupid? Yoosung loved Seven. He _loved_ him. _Of course he did!_ Why hadn't he realised that before?

"Answer me when I speak to you." Yoosung felt another sharp tug on the thing around his neck. "Why are you sad?"

He might as well be brave now, why not?

"B-Because I love Seven!"

The silence was deafening.

Yoosung was suddenly very aware of how close this man was to him, how heavy his breathing was. After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke.

"Haha... Is this a joke?"

Maybe being brave was the right thing to do. Besides, the situation couldn't get any worse, right? "Does it seem like I'm in a joking mood?"

"Don't be disrespectful," Unknown hissed. He removed the blindfold from around Yoosung's eyes, and even the minimal light of the strange room he found himself in was blinding. "Do I have to teach you how to behave?"

Maybe the situation could get worse, after all.

"Let's play a game~."

\-----------------------------------

"Shit!"

Seven slammed his foot on the brakes, hard. Just in time, too-a few inches further and he would have crashed into the tree in front of him.

_Focus, Luciel. You can't panic._

He was panicking, and he knew it.

Was he overreacting? He had heard Yoosung scream, seen tire tracks that led away from his bunker, but that didn't necessarily mean he was hurt, right?

That was absolute crap, and Seven knew it.

After Yoosung had disappeared, he had logged into the chatroom to see if he was online-and was greeted by somebody who had set their username as Unknown, the hacker. They hadn't sent much, but it had been enough to push Seven over the edge. He'd been able to track Yoosung's phone, and watched until they reached the place that he assumed was the hacker's hideout. He'd had to wait until Vanderwood had left, but now he was ready.

The hideout was in a really obscure place-he hadn't had the chance to do any research, so his information was minimal. Still, it was enough to know that this wasn't good.

Seven parked his car and closed his eyes. He couldn't mess this up. Even if it could never work out, he still loved Yoosung, so he had to make sure he was safe. He frowned and, opening his eyes, picked up the gun from the passenger seat. It was loaded, but he hoped he wouldn't have to use it. Ideally, he would just have to walk in, grab Yoosung, and get back out of there before they could catch him. He could work on dealing with the hacker later.

Climbing out of the car, he stared up at the strange building that towered over him. It looked like some sort of palace, with a strange eye logo. Strange. How could something like this exist all the way up here?

Seven bit his lip. He knew that the whole thing was a trap, of course he did. But how could he just leave Yoosung there? It would be best to just run in with a gun, and avoid conflict as much as possible. Grab Yoosung and get the hell out of there.

For some reason, he had a feeling that that wouldn't happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^; That's all for today! But hopefully I'll be able to write the next chapter soon!


End file.
